


Death Note

by drakonlily (krayxlidlon)



Series: Strange Waltz [5]
Category: Final Fantasy Seven - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-03
Updated: 2010-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krayxlidlon/pseuds/drakonlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every TURK gives their partner a Death Note. Vincent gave his to Veld.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Note

If you're reading this, suffice to say I'm dead and you're not, huh, Velly? First, don't beat yourself up about it. I probably did something stupid and got myself blown up, nothing you could have done. And really, if I died and you were around, I'm glad it was me and not you. Because I really couldn't handle the way your face would look if I said any of this to your face.

I know, this is supposed to be one of those "Bequeath" sorts of letters. The sort that tells you what to do with my personal items and bank accounts when I pass away, the charities that I wanted donated to, that sort of idiocy. Your name is on the accounts, and you can do whatever you want with them. Everything else I couldn't care less about that's not what I wanted to write about.

Veld, I'm sorry.

I rewrote this part seventeen times, Veld. And that's all I can say. I don't have your gift of words, your twist of language and I don't have your sense of honor. I thought she was something that she wasn't. I thought that she forgave my "misstep" because who would leave what I had to be a TURK? What you always said isn't it; That I was too good for the job.

But she wasn't. She loved what I could do in the lab and she loved the way I looked down a gun barrel. But she didn't love me. She didn't even know me. Not the way that you knew me. She wouldn't ever take the time to curl up next to me and read the reports to me. She'd never put up with my quirks.

I think there are four or five bags of marshmallows in my apartment. Well, the ass ends of the rabbits. I have no idea why I saved them. It's not my sort of thing, I wish that it was. I wish that when I first realized it that I would have done something foolish and embarrassing to make you know how wrong I knew I was.

And I don't expect you to forgive me, so I couldn't ever apologize.

I'm sorry, Veld.


End file.
